Bubblegum and Taffy
by X-Mixer's Strange Library
Summary: A collection of linear shorts about Faunus 21 in the RWBYverse. Because who doesn't love sweets or the color pink? There will be sprinkles of plot here and there, but I don't promise anything too heavy. 21 Harem-ish fluff abound!
1. Powdered Sugar

**Disclaimer:DragonBall and RWBY are not my property. Please help them by supporting the official release!**

* * *

 **Powdered Sugar**

I said I was sorry, princess!" Ruby was starting to gnash her teeth. She hadn't even been at Beacon for five minutes when some crabby girl started screaming at her for something that was clearly an accident. Plus, she felt like she had a press mark from one of the buckles on those bougie suitcases!

The baby-blue eyes of her harasser sparked with equal hostility. She wasn't about to back down to this incompetent child!

"Excuse me, are both of you all right?"

When they turned their heads, everything stopped in an instant. There she was, an angel. White-haired and blue-eyed and taller than them both. Her skin was gentile pink, her ears were pointed, and she had serpent-like tail.

Save for her high-heeled boots, her ensemble reminded Ruby of the Arabian Nights tales that Yang would read to her when she was little. The tightness of the black tube-top she was wearing displayed her ample…assets. Her gold accessories gave the appearance of a high-ranking Djin.

A minute passed before Weiss and Ruby simultaneously realized they were leering at her.

The Schnee shook her head and her pale-white face was suddenly a tomato. "I-I am perfectly all right!" She stammered miserably.

A smile that sparkled like star-dust crossed the newcomer's face. "I'm glad," she said in a lyrical voice. She held out a dust vial that had been dropped in a chaos. And Weiss took hold of it sheepishly. Without saying anything else, the heiress quickly put her cart back in order and started pushing so fast that she left smoke outline in her wake.

"She didn't have to leave," the pink teen frowned.

Those enticing blue eyes went to Ruby, "How about you, little one? Are you all right?"

Ruby held back her indignation at being called 'little' and shyly smiled as she replied, "I think so. I only exploded a tiny bit." _What kind of bragging is that!?_

"So I saw," the taller girl replied with a chuckle before offering her hand. The redhead couldn't help but notice the shiny black coating on her nails. "I'm 21. What's your name?"

"I'm Ruby Rose!" The smaller woman replied a bit too eagerly while she clumsily shook 21's hand. Not that that she seemed to mind if her soft grin was anything to go by.

"It's good to meet you, Ruby Rose!" The white-haired girl turned to a black-haired cat Faunus that Ruby suspiciously hadn't noticed until now. "This Blake. Blake Belladonna, my best friend!"

"What's sup." The Rose offered neutrally. In return, Blake made a face that would tell passersby that Ruby just spat on her.

21 scowled, "Blake, you promised you'd try."

The Faunus girl's ears folded on her head as her cheeks nearly puffed. Ruby immediately found that Blake was almost just as cute. "Yo," she sagged lamely without even a raise of her hand.

"We're all new here, yes? So how bout we stick together?" The bubblegum-colored girl suggested.

"Ohmygosh, yes! I…I mean whatever…"

"You're gonna do what you want anyway."

"Great!" 21 took both their hands and half-dragged them behind her through the courtyard.

Blake made eye-contact with Ruby once and only once. She pointed her own golden eyes and then to the redhead's silver as if to say, "I got my eye on you!"

 _I didn't do anything!_ The Rose mentally whined. However, she found herself somewhat tantalized with the sway of 21's tail.

 _Okay, so I didn't do anything_ yet.


	2. Red Hots

**Disclaimer: RWBY and Dragon Ball aren't mine! Please support the official release.  
**

* * *

 **Red Hots**

"Ruby, over here! I saved you a spot!"

Ruby and, by the transitive property, 21 and Blake went over to Yang.

"Hello~," Yang greeted with a lilt in her voice as she took in the two extra bodies next to her.

"A pleasure to meet you," 21 smiled as she held her hand out to the blonde girl. "I'm 21!"

Yang shook hands politely while misunderstanding what the other girl had said. "There's no shame in a late bloomer, but what's your name?"

The white-haired Faunus just giggled, "No, silly! My _name_ is 21!" She gestured to the still brooding cat-girl behind her. "And this is Blake!"

"Hey…"

"Really?" Yang touched her chin in thought. "A number instead of a color. A bold choice." _What kind of a compliment is that!?_ " _Anyway_ , my name is Yang Xiao Long." Her chest puffed out proudly. "I'm Ruby's older sister. I'm sure she's told you all about me!" Purple eyes couldn't help but trace the 21 and Blake again.

"She hasn't mentioned you at all. But it's only been a couple minutes since we met. I'm sure she would have brought you up if we had the time" The pseudo-Djin smiled bigger. "You must be very proud of your little sister for making it into Beacon this young." She threw an admiring side glance at the sister in question.

"I'm only 2 years behind everybody else," Ruby corrected bitterly. Though she had to wonder why it mattered how young 21 thought she was.

"Well, looks like your first day is going good sis!"

"Yeah, after you ditched me, and I exploded!"

"Woah! Meltdown already?"

"No, I literally exploded a hole in front of the school! And there was some fire and I think some Ice."

"…Are you being sarcastic?"

"She wishes," Blake interjected with a hint of a snicker.

"I tripped over some crabby girl's luggage," Ruby continued her flustered rant, "and then she yelled at me! And then I sneezed, and then I exploded, and then she yelled at me again, and I felt really bad and I just-" She stopped when she realized 21 was rubbing her back in little circles. Their eyes connected again.

"There, there," the pink Huntress-in-training offered soothingly. "I'm sure she'll understand if you explain it to her next time you see each other."

"You!" came a familiar bark.

Without thinking, the red teen jumped into 21's arms while squealing, "Uh, it's happening again!" Seeing as things probably weren't going to work out the way she said, the angelic girl didn't hesitate to meet the heiress' gaze.

"Please don't be upset. You must know it was an accident," she bargained with a cautious, lopsided smile. "Look at her; she's harmless." Ruby just gave the Ice Queen her saddest puppy eyes.

Weiss' eyebrows twitched for a full minute before she turned, chucked a pamphlet at the pair, and stormed off. 21 caught the errant paper with her tail.

"Yay~!" The Rose cheered quietly before she took in exactly who was holding her. "Uhm, thank you for sticking up for me." She blushed as she felt the muscle holding her up. _She's firm and soft at the same time._

Like a sharply reacting telepathic, Blake was suddenly next to them growling, "You're welcome. Now, _get down_!"

The smallest Huntress made obeyed with a whimper while 21 scowled at the lost contact.

"I didn't mind," she pouted as her eyes chastised Blake. The cat Faunus merely rolled her eyes. To take her mind off the disappointment, she began to read the pamphlet she was "gifted".

Yang smirked at the black-haired girl's feisty nature and grabbed her attention with a pat on the shoulder. "So~," she leered at both once more. "How long have you two been an item?"

* * *

 **Read, Fav, Follow Review! Thanks a million for all that you do!**


	3. Mellow Yellow

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball or RWBY! Please support the official release!**

* * *

 **Mellow Yellow**

"So, how long have you two been an item?"

"We're not an item!" Blake hissed through her teeth, her face a hot shade of pink.

"Your jealous attitude says otherwise," Yang taunted playfully.

"I'm not jealous. I'm cautious. It's what you have to do when people see you like a piece of meat," she added darkly. "Whether they love or hate the way you look."

Yang flinched internally, not envying the Faunus' lot in life. If Blake was defensive in her own steed or in 21's, it was because that was how the world had taught her to be. "I'm sorry," she spoke earnestly. "I shouldn't just assume things."

Blake looked her wide-eyed clearly thrown off guard. "No harm done…" she muttered quietly as she looked away. "I guess I'm overdoing it, but I can't help it." Her gaze went to 21 who was legitimately invested in the SDC pamphlet she'd been given.

"Who uses dust as shampoo?" she queried aloud.

Ruby just shrugged while stealing side glances at the reading material. Neither of them was paying attention to their companions' conversation.

"21's different from most Humans and even Faunus in this world," Blake noted quietly to Yang. "I can't stand the thought of anyone taking that away from her. Or worse, using it against her." Her arms enfolded herself without needing to think about.

Blake turned her as a hand found her shoulder.

Purple irises were soft and vulnerable as Yang uttered, "I get it."

The dark-haired girl instantly knew she was telling the truth.

The brawler looked to her sibling with a bemused snort. "I have a special little dork of my own."

The dork in question was balancing her scythe on her nose to impress her new friend.

She was rewarded with a look of awe and 21's tail undulating like it had been caught in a snake charmer's trance.

Until Ozpin finally called to start orientation, Black and Yellow enjoyed the sight of their charges having fun together. Sharing a look, they realized they had each made a new friend too.

"She's definitely _21_ of a kind!"

"Don't make me regret this this soon…"

"…I only promise to _try_."


	4. Frozen Custard

**Disclaimer:DragonBall and RWBY are not my property. Please help them by supporting the official release!**

* * *

 **Frozen Sherbet (Or Brainfreeze)**

Aside from being thrown from a cliff, 21 felt her time at Beacon was going well. Things were going to be different this time; she and Blake would _make_ a difference this time.

They had already started by befriending Ruby and Yang. That was plus 2 friends! And it looked like she was going to make another right now.

"Weiss!" she called while jogging to the short, pale figure ahead. Though they didn't have an actual conversation, her name had only come up in the White Fang a million times before. Now it was time see if she was as terrible as her reputation.

The heiress turned at the sound of her voice and a bead of sweat immediately ran down her face. She didn't run this time at least. Instead, she waved meekly as she made eye contact with the ground.

"Are you okay; are you hurt?" 21 asked as soon she closed the distance. Looking her over, the Schnee didn't bare any signs of a struggle. Internal bleeding from the fall was still a possibility.

"I'm fine," came a whimpering reply.

 _I'm not_ that _scary to look at, am I?_

Pushing the thought back, the Faunus try to lighten things with a fanged smile. "Well, I'm glad we get to be partners! My name's 21," she offered a hand. "Shall we be going?"

Weiss took her hand like someone was turning a crank to make it happen. Her eyes remained everywhere else but on her new partner.

21 did her best not to let it deter her from making small talk along the way.

"How far do you think it is to the temple?"

"…"

"How do you think the others are doing?"

"…"

"Do you mind if we pick up the pace?"

Without even waiting for Weiss to not answer, the pseudo-Djin took all the other white-haired girl into her arms before flitting through the trees like a serpent through the dunes.

"…Ooohoho!"

The subdued mewl was first sound Weiss had made in a while.

"I was beginning to worry you were catatonic!"

"…"

"Seriously, if you're ill, say something. I'll be ready to take care of any confrontation myself."

"No, ma'am, that's all right! I can handle myself. You don't have to put me down yet, though…"

21 softly chuckled to herself, "As you wish."

When it looked as though there was a steep drop ahead, the gallant Faunus quickened her pace. She took a grand leap into the horizon. As she did, her form intersected with sunlight that granted her body a stunning halo around her. If Weiss' eyes dilated any harder, she'd surely lose them. It was bad enough she was probably going to have a heart attack from…everything. Not the least of which was the light creature that held onto her.

That was probably why she muttered, "I love you," without thinking.

* * *

 **Read, Fav, Follow Review! Thanks a million for all that you do!**


	5. Strawberry Showcaps

**Disclaimer:DragonBall and RWBY are not my property. Please help them by supporting the official release!**

* * *

 **Strawberry Snowcaps (Or Potentially Gay for Questionable Pay)**

As the two temporarily soared over the tree line, Weiss muttered, "I love you," without thinking.

21 landed with a heavy thud that cracked the ground. Her gaze was patiently fixed on the heiress. "What did you say?" she asked. "There was a lot of rushing air in my ears just now."

The smaller white-haired girl's eyes nearly bulged as the last few moments of her life hit her. It was like having morning sunlight splashed in her eyes after a deeply pleasant dream. She leaped from 21's arms and put her hands on her hips. It was a nearly futile effort, but she managed a stoic expression anyway.

"I-I said thank you! I believe I'm fine to keep up on my own now," she declared.

"Very well."

The Faunus walked past her partner with a relieved expression. She immediately went back to enjoying the greenery, hands folded behind her back. "I don't think its much farther; I could see in the distance when we were airborne. We should be free take it easy for now."

Luckily, she didn't turn around. Weiss was free to put her face in her hands ashamedly. And she did.

 _What happened!? Why did I just lose control like a school girl? Okay, a younger schoolgirl. You came here to restore your family pride, Weiss! You can't be gay for a Faunus! She's a Schnee's natural enemy! Even if she is a very cute, elegant creature that's a really enticing shade of pink-GAAAAH!_

The sudden sound of approaching growls were very welcome at this point. So were the Beowolves that followed.

21 got into a stance that couldn't have possibly been from any formal martial arts, "Are you truly okay to fight, Weiss?"

She couldn't draw Myrtenaster fast enough, "Yes! No talk-time! Fight now!"

"…"

Ever compliant, 21 lead things off by tripping the nearest Grimm with a lash of her tail. She followed it up with stalwart kick in the gut that sent her target smacking into two of its peers. Then she loosened her upper body and flipped forward. The inertia she gained was channeled into rotating on her arms and back while letting her outstretched legs smash into every fiend as she went along.

Weiss had regained most of her composure and focus during this. Her rapier stance was poised and ready. 21's attacks had forced the group into a nearly perfect ring. She tightened her muscles and readied to strike, commanding her partner to get back. She was pleased when the taller girl dropped her combo to circle around behind her. Her body shot forward and Myrtenaster was slammed into the ground. A spiked cone of ice sprouted and speared the cluster of enemies, reducing them to ashes.

21 got out in front of the heiress again and stomp her heel into the ground, shattering the summoned ice and sending the shards flying into the newly arrived Ursai.

The smaller of the two girls noted the precise Aura control it would take to pull that off. She could trust her teammate to know what she was doing then.

The blaring roar of an Ursa Major reminded them they weren't done yet. The Djin-like woman rushed at it, reeled back her right arm, and smashed the beast's jaw. As it went twenty feet off the ground, 21 rose with it. Another bash to face forced it to turn away from her so that she was free to grab the spikes on its back. Her double axe kick sent it downward while she kept the jagged bones in her hands. She threw them into two other Ursai on the way down.

Weiss finished the injured opponents with a slicing wave of fire, scattering them to the winds like those that came before.

All was suddenly quiet. They were triumphant.

"That was great!" 21 beamed as she raised her hand for a high-five. "You were amazing!"

"No!" Weiss turned away from her, regretting it when she felt a hurt look geared towards her back. "I mean-We did okay. But…let's try and respect each other's personal space from now on." She turned back around. "Okay?"

21 itched her cheek, "Yeah that's fine by me. I was a bit too aggressive earlier." A delicate smirk accompanied her confession. "I do that sometimes when I get excited…" Her tail brushed the grass coyly.

 _That look on her face-_ "It's…understandable." Weiss hated that she could feel the blush come back to her face. "And next time, trust me to do more of the work. I said I could hold my own, after all."

The pointy-eared woman crossed her hands in front of her and bowed graciously, "I can do that. Please forgive my earlier transgressions."

"I-I already forgave you! I trust you not to let it happen again, so let's get back to the objective!" The matter seemed settled as 21 walked away. Until the Schnee noticed the Faunus' hips seemed to sway more than before. Or was that an illusion caused by her twitching tail.

 _…_ _Oooooohhhhh~! It's going to be a very long 4 years._

* * *

 **Read, Fav, Follow Review! Thanks a million for all that you do!**


	6. Strawberry-Banana Shake

**Disclaimer: RWBY and DragonBall are not mine. Please thank the creators by supporting the official release!**

* * *

 **Banana-Strawberry Shake (Or Bedfellow Blues)**

"Jaune Arc, Russel Thrush, Dove Bronzewing, and Sky Lark. You four found the bishop pieces. You shall be known as team JDSR (Jasper) and be led by…Jaune Arc!"

The blonde boy's eyebrows raised in surprise, but the other three mean all looked to him as though they expected it. His general strategy and advice had gotten them through the test the quickest.

"Congratulations, young man," Ozpin nodded before he looked to the next group coming on stage.

"Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, 21, Yang Xiao Long."

The four girls in question stepped forward.

"You four found the knight pieces," Ozpin declared. "From this day on, you shall be known as team RWTY (Ruby). Lead by…Ruby Rose!"

Weiss gritted her teeth in disapproval, but her anger iced over when she felt a thumb brushing over her knuckles. Her eyes immediately looked to 21 who had a reassuring look in her eye as she mouthed, "I still think you're awesome!"

The heiress went red-faced yet again while wondering how a Faunus could be this comforting and still be such a brutal combatant.

 _I still can't believe she helped Yang shove that Nevermore's head up its ass...while it was still alive!_

It was exactly as revolting and awe-inspiring as the Schnee could have possibly imagined. Based, on the fact that Ruby hardly reacted to her appointment as team leader, she probably still had her mind on it as well. Even Yang's proud hug barely made her flinch. She just vaguely muttered something like, "I'll never un-see it."

"Pyrrha Nikos, Blake Belladonna, Nora Valkyrie, Lie Ren," the headmaster called. They stepped up.

"The four of you found the rook pieces. You shall work together as team PRBN (Prussian). Led by…Pyrrha Nikos!"

The Invincible Girl's face was both elated and skeptic, but she thanked Ozpin all the same. Meanwhile, Blake couldn't stop herself from looking almost mournfully at 21, her cat ears folding. She did her best to calm herself whileYang's purple eyes sent the message that she would look after her in her stead.

 **Later that night, in the dormitory...**

"Yang, can I sleep next to you tonight?"

The question was posed like the most innocent thing in world. The pink girl was even clutching her pillow to her chest like a stuffed animal. But the fact that her boy shorts were so unreasonably tight, and she only had a bra on top gave the yellow flame pause. It wasn't like she was a prude, and 21's light blue eyes made it clear this wasn't sexual. However, her promise to Blake just made the situation feel…icky.

Weiss intercepted, "Why her specifically?" Her hands were on her hips as her stance went rigid. Even her night gown couldn't make her judgmental gaze less unpleasant.

The Djin-ish girl looked at her with a hint of guilt, "Well, Yang naturally radiates warmth and I get cold at night." She bit her lip tentatively. "I also got used to having someone next to me at night. Blake and I have shared a sleeping space for a long time." Her tail drooped as she remembered a small part of her life was gone for the time being.

"I can be warm!" Weiss blurted in near desperation.

"We can share my cape as a spare blanket!" Ruby offered.

"Okay!" Yang threw her hands up to stop things from getting too out of control. "How about we take turns? 21 can rotate between being bedmates with all of us." She looked to the subject at hand asking, "Will that work for you!"

"I'd like that," 21 blushed, honestly embarrassed in this moment. She should have been able to sleep alone with complaining. She was that same age almost everyone else at Beacon.

Yang eased up about the situation by reasoning that she used to let Ruby crawl in bed with her all the time. There hadn't been anything sexual about it, it was just for comfort sake. There was no need to make it weird if it didn't have to be.

Weiss and Ruby begrudgingly said their goodnights. 21 squeezed in next to Yang. Instinctively her arms wrapped around her fellow meleer's waist and nestled into her back.

As the bubblegum girl gently breathed on the back of her neck, Yang realized her promise to Blake would be harder to keep than she imagined.

In this one instance, Xiao Long regretted the fact that she burned because 21 was a bit too good at stoking flames.

* * *

 **Note: No, I did not forget about Jaune. On that note, is anyone actually gonna come at me for removing Cardin? The character who's functionality exist for a single arc? Besides, in this story, Jaune scraped and squeaked his way into Beacon legitimately. So for now, the gang's all here!**

 **Read, Fav, Follow, Review!** **Thanks a million for all that you do!**


	7. Rock Candy

**RWBY and DragonBall are not mine! Please support the official release!**

* * *

 **Rock Candy (Or Strength Is In the Eyes of the Beholder)**

A few weeks into school and all the first-years had settled in nicely. Yang had come to vastly appreciate the on-campus gym. Its equipment was state of the art, but that wasn't the main attraction. It was her occasional workout partner.

21 and her can-do spirit served as ample motivation. Even more, she was almost like a dangling carrot. Yang was proud of her own strength. She always had been and always would be, so it prickled her that 21 appeared to be even stronger. Yet it was that prickle that gave her a high as she worked out, tested herself. And when it felt like she hit a wall, a look at the pink Faunus' skin gleaming with sweat would give her another burst of adrenaline. Yang could almost understand why people used steroids if they were half as effective or half as addicting as the sight of the labored sight bubblegum girl.

"Yang, can you help me out for just a moment?"

The blonde looked up from her set and there was that pretty sharp-toothed grin. With a wordless nod, the blonde followed. She couldn't help but note the decent sized bar-bell 21 was curling with her tail as they went along. They stopped in front of a workout bench with a 300-pound weight mounted on it.

21's hand gestured to it invitingly as she looked at Yang, "Is this enough weight for you?"

"Yeah," Yang shrugged with a single brow raised, a strange feeling nestling in her chest. "But I thought I was supposed to be helping you."

"You will be," the Faunus smiled at her assuredly. "Just start lifting."

"Okay…" The blonde laid down and set to work and eventually overcame the strange feeling by focusing on her sets. Her concentration was so stout, she didn't notice that her companion slid underneath the bench.

Purple eyes went wide as their owner felt her station slowly lift up from the ground.

"Ooookaaaaayyy~!" The brawler hummed in surprise. Was the pink girl actually using her as training equipment!?

"You doing all right, Yang?" 21 asked a bit too casually for someone who was lifting a lifter lifting a 300-pound weight.

"No problem…" was all she managed to get out while still maintaining her own work load. Perhaps muscle memory helped with the slight shock.

"Good!" The other woman's grin was audible. "I always wanted to do this with Blake. But she's not really the Herculean type. Speed and agility are more her strong suit. So, I often just ended up lifting her instead. Which was pleasant." Just imagining the blush on 21's face made Yang go a bit red in the face herself. "It does me good to have a workout buddy who's as strong as you. Double the load, double the progress! That's teamwork"

"Thanks…" _Even if she's implying I was her second choice, I weirdly don't mind._ Yang could appreciate a person who truly appreciated her strength. And she definitely appreciated 21's strong body working underneath hers. She couldn't actually see it, but she could feel the labor going on below and imagine the picture of subtle, lithe muscles pushing against delicate skin. It was as though she could feel the bubblegum girl's pulse surging up into her finger tips and through the bench. It was so enchanting, so hypnotical-

 _Mmm…So strong~._


End file.
